Over and over
by Romi-inu
Summary: OS"Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu en arriver là" C'est la phrase que Wendy se répète en boucle depuis plus d'une heure. Histoire d'amour à sens unique, quand l'amour détruit tout sur son passage.


Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau one shot que j'ai écrit. Pas de yaoi désolée mesdemoiselles!

Cette histoire me tiens particulièrement parce qu'à quelques détail près c'est mon histoire que je raconte ici. Evidemment je l'ait modifiée pour l'adapter à ce fandom, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et, même si elle est très sombre, elle cherche à véhiculer un message, "c'est en tombant qu'on apprends à mieux se relever", gardez espoir même dans les pires moments mes amis :)

Bon je vous laisse à vôtre lecture!

diclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement ;)

**Over and over**

"Comment? Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu en arriver là?". C'est la question que je me pose, que je n'arrête pas de me poser depuis une heure. Depuis que je suis assise sur le rebord de ce pont à balancer mes pieds dans le vide...

Comment moi, la belle, la fière et l'intelligente Wendy Testaburger j'ai pu finir sur un pont à me demander si je devais sauter ou pas? J'ai des cernes immenses sous mes yeux et je ne porte plus de maquillage, à quoi bon vu que je pleure tout le temps? Mes cheveux sont en bataille et je porte les même fringues depuis une semaine... Difficile de me reconnaître moi qui prenais toujours soin de mon apparence...

Alors je plonge dans mes souvenirs pour essayer de répondre à mes questions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tout à commencé à une soirée, tout commence toujours à une soirée... Cela ne faisit qu'une semaine que je venais de me faire larguer pas Stan, qui m'a plaquée pour se mettre en couple avec son "meilleur ami", Kyle. Ce n'est que trois jours après nôtre rupture que j'ai appris, par Kenny que ça faisait des mois que Stan me trompais avec Kyle. Ce fut un choc, même si je m'étais toujours douté de cette complicité plus qu'ambiguë, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils irait jusqu'à ce point. Beaucoup de larmes ont coulé, j'était dévastée. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Bebe eut l'idée d'organiser une petite soirée, histoire de me remonter le moral. Et évidememment elle a, comme par hasard, omis d'inviter Kyle et Stan.

C'est dans ce genre de soirée que je réalise que notre belle enfance est terminée. Quand je passe lentement mon joint à Kenny que je me dis qu'on a tous bien changés depuis le temps. Donc je passe mon joint à Kenny, et c'est à ce moment qu'il débarque, lui, celui qui va faire de ma vie un enfer. Si j'avais su je serais partie en courant le plus vite possible. Mais malheureusement je ne me doutais de rien.

Alors le voilà qui débarque, du haut de ses 1m80 il a bien changé, cela faisait bien 2 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, il avait été contraint de déménager à cause de sa famille mais faut croire qu'il est de retour. Putain qu'est ce qu'il est beau... Il a enfin coupé cette affreuse mèche et a maintenant les cheveux en l'air, dans une sorte de coiffé décoiffé style skateur. Il viens me dire bonjour, je suis comme tétanisée... J'ai l'impression que ses yeux marrons me transpercent de parts en parts. Mais quelque chose me tire de mes pensées et me renvoie vers le monde réel:

"-Craig t'es de retour! Putain comme c'est bon de te revoir ici! Allez viens boire un coup comme au bon vieux temps."

Et ça y est le voilà reparti. Maudit sois-tu Clyde!

Et voilà comment tout a commencé, comment mon enfer à commencé. A cette soirée j'ai bien essayé de le draguer, on peut dire merci aux shots de vodka que j'ai bu à cause d'un stupide jeu, mais évidement il m'a rejetée... Pourquoi? Je suis belle et intelligente, tout pour plaire non? Mais faut croire que tout ne lui suffisait pas.

On dis souvent que l'on désire ce que l'on ne peut avoir. J'en suis la preuve humaine. Pendant des mois je n'ai cessé de lui tourner autour, tous les soirs je priais pour l'oublier, tous les soirs je me promettais de ne plus jamais l'approcher et pourtant tout les matins j'allais le voir, je l'emmerdais, et lui me supportais. Et je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais de ne pas arriver à l'oublier, d'être aussi ridicule. L'amour change vraiment les gens... Il étais sans arrêt dans ma tête, c'étais comme une musique dont on arrive pas à se débarrasser, le soir au lieu de faire mes devoirs je pensais à lui, fantasmait sur lui, je le dessinait, je nous dessinait...

Je faisais tout pour l'oublier, je brûlais mes dessins, je me changeait les idées en faisant du sport mais rien n'y changeait, il étais toujours là, quelque part dans ma tête.

Un soir en rentrant chez moi, j'étais comme possédée, j'avais beaucoup pleuré, je n'y voyait plus clair et un horrible mal me rongeait le crâne. Je saisis alors une paire de ciseaux sur mon bureau et commença à me lacérer l'avant bras, au bout de quelques minutes je ne sentais plus mon bras mais on pouvais lire en lettres de sang le nom CRAIG, et mêlé à mes larmes apparut un sourire, c'est comme si tu étais à moi, gravé en moi à jamais.

Heureusement que dieu a inventé le fond de teint sinon je n'aurais jamais pu remettre un débardeur. Chaque matin lorsque j'appliquais une couche de font de teint sur ma peau j'avais honte, je me sentais pitoyable, désespérée et complètement débile... Mais ce ne fut pas la première fois que je me fis du mal, j'étais devenue addict à cette douleur, elle me soulageait, me faisait oublier...

Evidemment je n'en avait parlé à personne, trop honteuse, trop perdue. Il fallait que je garde mon image de femme forte. Ce coup de foudre allait bien finir par me passer, je n'étais plus une gamine de 12 ans. Mais non, évidemment je n'ait pas réussit à l'oublier. Ça va bientôt faire 8 mois qu'il est de retour et mes sentiments sont toujours aussi forts. Pourtant je sais parfaitement que je ne l'aurais jamais, mais c'est comme ça, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier et ça me détruit. Je me surprends souvent à rêver éveillée, je rêve toujours de lui, de nous. Je rêve de ses magnifiques cheveux bruns, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres que j'aimerait tant embrasser...Tout chez lui me fait rêver. Mais c'est un rêve inaccessible. Il me fait parfois penser à un loup, un grand loup majestueux et solitaire.

Des mois et des mois ont passés et il est toujours encré dans mes pensées. Personne ne le sait, personne ne l'a jamais su. Quand on me demandais si tout allais bien, si j'avis quelqu'un en vue, je me forçais à mentir, prétendant que mon teint livide et mes cernes étaient dus à un grand stress à cause des examens.

C'étais un samedi, il y a exactement une semaine, j'arrive dans mon bus et, comme chaque matin j'enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, over and over de Three Days Grace... En prenant du recul je remarque que cette chanson caractérise au mot pour mot ce que je ressens pour Craig. Une larme coule sur ma joue, je l'essuie vite avant que quiconque ne la remarque. Quinze minutes plus tard je me retrouve au point de rendez vous que mes amis m'avaient donné, ils avaient prévu une après-midi au skate parc pour s'amuser et fumer un peut. Comme tous les samedis en faite. Sauf que ce n'étais pas comme tous les samedis, quelque chose avait changé. Ce quelque chose c'étais un couple, un nouveau couple à South Park. Mais ce n'étais pas n'importe quel couple... C'étais Craig et Bebe. Pourquoi? Coment? Ces deux là n'avaient jamais été proches et voilà qu'ils sortent ensemble. Mon cœur me fait mal. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je prétexte un appel urgent pour l'éclipser. Le bus est déjà reparti, tant pis je rentre à pieds. Une heure plus tard je suis enfin chez moi, je monte dans ma chambre et me met à pleurer, comme tous les jours. Sauf que là c'est plus fort, plus intense. Mes yeux me brûlent, mon cœur est en miettes. Cette sensation est tellement horrible... J'ai envie de mourir. Je reçois un message, c'est Bebe: "Ça va pas? Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça?" Je lance mon téléphone de toutes mes forces contre le mur, il explose en milles morceaux. Quelle garce, comment est ce qu'elle a pu me faire ça? Je l'insulte de tous les noms en broyant le premier bout de papier que me tombe sous la main. A vrai elle ne pouvais pas savoir, mais ça fait tellement mal!

La semaine qui a suivi cet événement, je l'ai passée dans ma chambre à pleurer. Comment j'en suis arrivée là? Je me pose cette question. Qu'est ce que je vais faire? Certainement me laisser mourir.

C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri sur ce pont. A me demander su je devais sauter ou pas, vivre ou mourir qu'importe puisque la vie n'est qu'une chose futile. Je suis tombée bien bas et si je saute au moins je ne pourrais pas tomber plus bas. Six pieds sous terre est surement plus facile, on ne pense pas donc on n'est pas triste. Je sors la dernière cigarette de mon parquet que j'ai acheté ce matin. Je la grille lentement et me détends. Ça fait du bien...

Je regarde le vue que m'offre ce pont ferroviaire, le paysage est magnifique, le soleil est entrain de se coucher, et en ce moment, après une éternité en enfer, je suis heureuse, je suis bien, je suis vidée. Une dernière larme coule sur ma joue et me lève. Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, cet enfer, ça ne peut que s'arranger non? Je marche lentement sur la voie de chemin de fer. Ou je vais? Vers de nouveaux horizons.

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, ce serait aimable de votre part de laisser une petite review, j'aimerais vraiment avoir des avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.


End file.
